I Will Dream Of You
by BePassionate24 On Hiatus
Summary: AU. Season 5 One-Shot. (Requested by tumblr follower). While with Damon, Elena dreams of Stefan and the future they could have had.


**A/N: Hey guys. So, this was requested by a tumblr user and I just wrote it up. But, I thought I'd share it on here too. Enjoy & hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Dream Of You: Requested (Stelena One-Shot)<strong>

She dreams of better days. Of the ones she could think so highly of, she dreams of the nights that he held her, the promises they had made and the future they could have had together.

She dreams of him of as if he's right there, in front of her reach and all she'd have to do is reach out to touch him. She can feel the smoothness of his skin under her fingertips, the smile on his face as he leans into her hand and kisses her palm. "I love you." He states with a sweet and soft tone, pulling her closer as she falls against his chest, inhaling the warm scent of him, her racing heart instantly calms when she closes her eyes and he leans back against the comforter that they're laying on.

"I wish we could stay here forever." She says, tears reaching the brims of her eyelashes as he leans into her and wipes them away, kissing her forehead in the comforting way that only he does.

"I wish we could too. There's nowhere else that I want to be." He tells her in his most truthful and honest tone, watching the ceiling fan above them roar to life as she leans into him and laughs suddenly, burying her face into the curve of his neck.

"What do you think people will say when they find out where we are right now?" She asks him, lifting herself up just a bit as he pushes her hair back behind her ears and he smiles too. It's genuine, heartfelt and meaningful when he replies. "I don't care what they'd think. All I care about is you and being here right now, with you."

She doesn't back away when he leans into her, gently capturing his lips against hers, his hand tangles into her hair as he smiles a little and she moans against his mouth in a pleasurable tone. It's magnetic, the way his lips feel against her own, like they were made to only be kissed by hers.

She pulls away, catching her breath and trying to calm her fluttering heart. But, that's what he does to her, that's that he's always done- caused her to her forget what she is and their surroundings.

"Stefan-" She tries to cut him off, watching his hands play with the blue fabric on her shirt and she smiles when his emerald green eyes lock on to her brown sweet gaze.

"Who's going to know?" He asks her with a small chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders. He wants her, the unsatisfying hunger builds inside of him and he knows that he only needs her to calm himself, like she has calmed him in the past- one million times before.

"We're in paradise, together…reconnecting." He finishes his thoughts with a wink as she giggles a little at how silly her hesitation seems. Yet, it's odd being with him once again like this. After all the hurt and anger, after everything that happened between them and the fact that she chose his brother over him for quite a while, until she realized that they were both toxic for each other and he was better off with someone else. It's still strange, being with him in the his new chapter of their lives.

"Reconnecting." She repeats, the words getting easier to say out loud as his smile widens and he pulls her towards him again. "Now where were we?" He asks with bright eyes and a loving smile that once again causes her heart to skip a beat.

"I think you were going to kiss me." She states, inching closer and placing her hands on the collar of his shirt, locking her eyes on to him as he pulls back and gets up suddenly. "I have a better idea." He exclaims, flipping on the radio with a flick of a switch and extending out his hand.

He looks relaxed, content and the happiest that she's ever seen him in a long time and it makes her happy too. It makes her of what she thinks their future could hold. Taking secret vacations away to places that he's been and has always wanted to show her, spending sleepless nights in each others arms and dancing the night away until their feet hurt and the sun went down.

"You're a vampire now. You know all the good and the bad. But, you can't lose touch of who you were before all of this happened. So, dance with me." He tells her, pulling her to her feet as her hands instantly find their place around his neck and she feels their bodies swaying to the soft melody playing from the speakers in the small hotel room that they're in.

"This is how I've always pictured it." She says with a saddened tone, pulling him closer and hearing him exhale as he kisses her cheek and softly asks. "Pictured what?"

"Our first dance as a married couple. Just the two of us, like nothing else mattered and no one mattered around us. Like they all fall away and all that remains is us." She tells him, swallowing the lump in her throat as she feels it start to close and the tears spill over on to her cheeks when she thinks about how happy they could be, if only they were together.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, Stefan. I love you. And, I was a fool to think that I didn't. I'm sorry." She begins to say, her tone filled with self hatred for all the memories that time couldn't erase. And, part of her thinks that she should had been the one to have her memories swiped too. Maybe then they could have had a better chance, maybe they both wouldn't be here right now, dreaming of a future that that neither of they can have.

"It's okay." He whispers into her hair as he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, his other arm protectively holds her against his chest as she continues to cry.

Stefan pulls her away from him for a moment, causing her to lock her watery eyes on to him when he adds. "Elena, it's okay. We're together now and nothing else matters." He comments, wiping away her tears and kissing her wet face as she buries her lips into the curve of his neck and exhales. "I know. Even if it is, just for a little while."

"Even if it is just for a little while. I'll take it." He tells her, pulling her against him and swaying them to the music, both of them getting lost in the feeling of each others hands on their bodies and the memory of what could have been….

She wakes up, sweating, confused and dazed when she rolls into a warm body laying beside her and then she gets a better picture of her reality. She was dreaming and she's nowhere near Stefan, nowhere near the contentment that she felt in her dream when she takes in her surroundings of the darkened room. She's home, in Mystic Falls and it pains her.

"Go back to sleep." He soothes, his voice is raspy and sleep filled as she flips onto her side, away from him as she hears him groan "You were talking in your sleep." He informs her with an annoyed tone as she places her hand underneath her pillow and inhales sharply, acting as if she's uncomfortable. Because, out of nowhere, part of her is and she really doesn't want to have this discussion about. She doesn't want to tell Damon once again, that she was dreaming his brother. Yet, she can't keep hiding it any longer.

"Where you dreaming about Stefan again?" He asks her when she turns on the lamp light in his room, trying to calm her fluttering heart at the mention of the younger Salvatore's name. Elena slowly glances over at him and sheepishly nods.

"Yes." She states, watching Damon give her a small smile as he observes. "It must have been a good dream."

She smiles at his words, nodding her head when she confirms, leaning back against the head board and thinking about it just for a moment before she replies with a smile on her face. "It was. It really was."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
